


end of an era

by flymetomanchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: End of an era, M/M, PINOF, Phil is not on fire, pinof 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: all things must end. and it's time for the era of phil is not on fire to come to an end.





	end of an era

Like most things in life, Dan never expected some to mean so much to him. There were simple things that ended up being the most meaningful to him. Just like there were bigger things that meant nothing to him.

Phil is not on fire was a small thing that started as a silly video for the fun of it. It was something they did together the first few days they were together. So much laughter and smiles came from it. It left warm feelings in their stomachs and soft moments in their memories. But this small moment in their lives? Well, it created an empire.

An empire that Dan knew many people from all corners of the world enjoyed. It was something that brought said people together that blossomed friendships. And from what? A video that made them smile. To Dan that was the best thing that he could ever ask for. Knowing he helped create something that made others smile. Knowing created friendships that he knew may have never happened.

Unfortunately, though, Dan knew all things in life must come to an end. Over the last few years a lot of things Dan kept close to him he let go of. He let go of his straight hair, tearing down a barrier that made his true self shine through. His clothing choice he left become more authentic. He wore things he wanted that made _him_ confident.

Phil is not on fire was something that brought them both joy. But for Dan, the reign of this was over. It was time to pick the sharpie up one last time and put it down for the final time. It was the last time they would feel the odd sensation of the tip dragging across their faces. The last time the strong chemical smell would waft under their noses and remind them of the fun they once had.

Walking into the bathroom Dan flicked the switch. Turning the lights on, shutting the door behind him. Walking over to the mirror he stared at himself for a brief moment. His hair was straight for the first time in almost two years. He looked like his old self. The poorly drawn whiskers from Phil were on his face and his cheeks were blooming red.

An overwhelming sensation of pride washed over him.

It seeped through his skin and ran through his veins.

He couldn't help but be proud of him and Phil. After almost ten years of knowing each other, they came oh so far. It was quite obvious through each video throughout the years. The first three they were quite comfortable with each other. Then the dreaded year came for them and so many barriers were put up. Those were so painfully obvious to them and it hurt Dan. But the progress they made since then brought him happiness.

"Dan, are you almost done?" Phil asked through the door. His voice was muffled from the sound waves being blocked. "I wanna get the sharpie off of my face as well."

Dan could hear Phil chuckle. It wasn't a chuckle of laughter. But it had a sincerity to it and a hint of sadness.

Deep down it hurt him to admit this was the end. The end of an era so to say. But Dan knew it was time.

Taking a deep breath, Dan turned the water and grabbed a washrag. Placing it under the water, Dan grabbed the bar of soap and lathered it. Creating a soapy substance in his hands. Looking at himself in the eyes in the mirror he smiled sadly.

"The end of an era," he mumbled to himself.

Bringing the washrag up, he scrubbed his face slightly. Leaving a red and raw state on his skin behind. It was irritating and burned him.

He rinsed the washrag out and turned and tossed it into the dirty clothes bin. Drying his face with the towel hanging beside him, he looked back into the mirror.

"It truly was the most fun I've ever had," he mumbled again quietly.

For a second, just a split second, he swore he could see his younger self, smiling back at him in the mirror. A smile that just screamed _'we actually did it'._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! if you enjoyed this you can come over and talk to me on tumblr @festiveplushies! 
> 
> usually im rwdaf but i changed for the holidays :)


End file.
